


Double Battles

by Eloarei



Series: Hunter x Hunter mini-AUs [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, POV: Pokemon, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloarei/pseuds/Eloarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't just the format of the battles that made them so fun, it was who he was battling with. He was becoming very fond of the ghost, so much so that he found it more and more difficult to return home each evening and leave Gon by himself.<br/>Sequel to "Solo Training".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Battles

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of writing something longer and more serious, but I needed a break, so I decided to play with cute little-kid pokemon again. I really like writing kids~, although I'm not sure really how old they're supposed to be in comparison to their canon ages. This is the sequel to "Solo Training", which is Part 1 of the Mini AU's series.

Killua hadn't nearly grown up alone. By the time he was hatched, his father already had two well-trained fighters on his team, and he was still very small when his next sibling was born. The fifth followed soon after. They'd all trained together since he could remember.  
  
But they'd never done double battles. Father was adamant that they be strong and independent, capable of KO'ing an opponent on their own, without relying on a partner to augment them, and that was fine with Killua. He liked that kind of style, liked not having to worry about another's well-being. But maybe, he thought later, that was only because it was all he knew.  
  
Currently, he was fighting side-by-side with Gon, and he was having a blast. There was something really fun about their double battles. Not only did he like having two opponents to choose from on any given move, it was entertaining to compete with the ghost over who could get a KO first. Sometimes one would steal the last hit on a near-fainted opponent, and sometimes they would debuff an enemy for their friend, and occasionally one of them would use an arena-wide attack, and they'd both laugh as the other scrambled out of the way. It was easy. And not boring-easy, like fighting newly-hatched pidgeys. Easy in that it felt natural. Weirdly natural.  
  
This was only the third occasion that they'd trained together, and already Killua hardly had to think about what moves to make to match Gon's. They knew each other's movesets like the back of their hands, and could predict what the other would do in any given situation with relative ease. And still it wasn't boring. Killua felt he was leveling-up faster than ever, experience points flying by like the hours, in the blink of an eye.  
  
He knew, though, it wasn't the double battle format that was important, it was the person he was battling with. Gon was, well, he was special. He was Killua's first friend. His only one, really. And he was strong, too, despite what the espurr had guessed when he first met the little ghost, who had come off as both annoying and too cute to possibly win a battle. He figured he should have known not to judge someone by their appearance, being a fluffy little kitten and all, but Gon had just seemed so innocent, it didn't seem possible that he could hold his own in a fight, let alone kick a fair amount of butt.  
  
Oh, not that Gon _wasn't_ innocent and cute, and naïve to top it off. He'd lived in the forest his whole life, and the mere concept of the wide world out there fascinated him. While they took a break from battling, Killua told him about his home and the city where he spent most of his training time (before he'd become so fond of the swampy forest).  
  
“The city's a lot different from this place,” he said, finding a fairly clean log to sit down on. (In the days he'd been playing with Gon, he'd become more accustomed to dirt and mud, but he knew Mother would be angry if he came home too filthy.) “Instead of trees, there's a lot of tall buildings and lights everywhere. And everything's straight and flat, and there are people running around all over the place. There's not a lot of mud though. And no quicksand.”  
  
“Wow,” Gon drawled. “That sounds crazy!” He floated down to sit next to Killua on the log, though the espurr wondered if it was even possible for a ghost to actually rest on a physical object. Did ghosts even have weight?  
  
“It sorta is,” Killua said, with a smile that showed off one of his little fangs. “I could show you sometime. It's not that far from here.”  
  
“Okay!” Gon said, voice and eyes bright with the prospect of a new adventure. “And I can show you my home, if you want. It's real close!”  
  
The sun was setting, although it was a little hard to tell this deep in the forest, and Killua had been planning to head home soon, but he really wanted to see where Gon lived. In fact, he hadn't thought about it before, assuming he lived however any other wild pokemon did, but now that it had been mentioned, he had an irrational desire to know more about how Gon spent his time whenever Killua was not around and before they met, which was starting to seem like a very long time ago.  
  
The little ghost led the way through the paths of hard-packed dirt and creeks of muddy water (or watery mud), and through a few stands of young trees growing over what had once been trails, until they came into a weed-covered clearing in front of a cliff overlooking the forest below. On the cliff stood a house, a human-made structure of cut boards and thatched roof and glass-paned windows. It was much simpler than the one Killua and his family lived in; in fact, being a human-made house was the two buildings' only similarity. This one was small, where his was large, and this one was dirty and over-grown, where his was clean and well-trimmed. And this one didn't look like it had any humans, which was weird, because holding humans was what houses were for. His house was full of humans.  
  
He followed Gon up to it and pushed the light wooden door open after the ghost simply phased through. It was dark inside, and quiet, and like Killua had first thought, devoid of humans. He sort of liked it, but the humanlessness was strange.  
  
“Say, isn't your mom or dad here?” he asked.  
  
“Hm?” Gon tilted his head. “No. It's just me here.”  
  
“What?” Killua was a little shocked. Gon had a house, but not a trainer? Was he wild, or not? He certainly didn't act like a wild pokemon, and he wasn't weak like one either. “So you don't have a trainer? A mom or dad or... someone?”  
  
Gon shook his head. “Uh-uh.”  
  
“Then you just found this empty house and decided to live here? Or did you scare the humans off or something?”  
  
The ghost laughed like that was a silly idea. “No, I've always lived here! Since I can remember. I must have been born here.”  
  
Killua's ears twitched. He tried to wrap his mind around the situation. It was very weird. “But how can you have been born without a trainer? Or a pokemon parent?” He remembered the stories of some of the pokemon servants at his house, ones who'd been wild-caught. They apparently were born to parents of their species. It seemed odd to Killua, who'd been bred deliberately and hatched by his dad, his human trainer, but he supposed it was normal for some folks. More normal than not having a parent at all, at least. Pokemon didn't just appear out of nowhere.  
  
Gon hummed. “I dunno. I think I might have had one at one point. I get the feeling like there's someone I'm supposed to find, you know?”  
  
He didn't know, not really. Killua had never felt that way at all, at least not until he'd met Gon and started feeling lonely after he'd returned home. He didn't think it was the same thing his friend was feeling, though.  
  
“There're these pictures on the wall,” the ghost said quietly when Killua didn't answer. He drifted over to a group of photo-frames, all knocked slightly askew. “I never met any of these people, but they seem really familiar.”  
  
Killua came over and had a look at them. They were a little faded behind the glass, some of which was cracked, and thick dust had accumulated in the joints of the frames, but he could still make out the pictures. They seemed to be of a family, probably the people who lived here before Gon. There was one photo of a fairly large group of people all huddled together with big smiles on their faces, probably a party, or a family reunion. Most of the rest of the pictures were of a little old lady, a younger woman with short red hair, and a boy with spiky black hair who seemed to like the color green. Off to the side a little from the rest of the photos was one of a man, hair and body mostly covered by plain-looking clothes, sitting with a motor-bike. This was the one Gon was staring wistfully at.  
  
“You think that one was your trainer?” Killua suggested. “And you just forgot?” The idea saddened him. Maybe it was true that sometimes he wanted to get away from his siblings, and that his father could be a bit hard on him, but he would hate to forget them altogether, to be alone even in his memory.  
  
“Maybe,” Gon said with a sad smile. “I wonder why he would leave me, though.”  
  
The espurr shrugged. “You could try to find him.”  
  
Gon's face broke into a surprised grin. “That's what I was thinking! Do you wanna help me look?”  
  
“Yeah!” Killua said enthusiastically, his tail wagging at the thought of helping Gon uncover the mystery of his past. “I have to head home soon, though. Maybe next time we can go to the city. He could be there.”  
  
“Okay,” Gon said with a nod, waving his friend off. Killua nodded and waved back and left the house, closing the door behind him, but as he padded through the over-grown grass of the clearing and back into the forest, he became a little sad again. The first time he'd met Gon and they had become friends, he didn't want to leave, to go back home. He'd been having too much fun. But he'd been trained well; he knew he had to return to his father. The next time, it had been harder, but he marched himself home with the thought of being able to come back whenever he went off to train next. This time, he felt he practically had to wrench himself past each tree, wanted to turn back around and spend the rest of the day with Gon, whether they were battling or exploring or doing nothing at all.  
  
It just seemed so unfair that Gon had to live in that sad old house all by himself. It made leaving him that much harder, knowing for sure how quiet and empty his nights had to be. Killua felt cold, thinking about it.  
  
Maybe there was something he could do. Helping Gon find his trainer was obviously one option, but there was no guarantee that the man from the photo really was his trainer, or that they could find him either way. It could take a very long time. Just searching the city could take days. Did they even have any clues or evidence to start from? There had to be something he could do for the ghost in the meantime.  
  
He continued on his way home, ideas running wild through his head as he walked. They could build Gon a nicer house, he supposed. Or send one of their spare servants to live with him, so he wasn't so alone. Maybe he could invite Gon to live with his family!, he thought with a spurt of excitement, before he realized he didn't want to inflict the agitation of dealing with that kind of chaos on him, especially since he'd grown up in such a nice, quiet place.  
  
 _'_ I'd _like to live somewhere quiet and calm, where I didn't have my siblings looming over me all the time,'_ he thought, before the obvious answer suddenly occurred to him. _'I could live with Gon! That would be perfect! Then he wouldn't be lonely, and I wouldn't have to deal with my family, and we could play and train whenever we wanted!'_  
  
So, in Killua's mind, it was settled. He'd go back home for now and hang around while he considered whether he'd say goodbye or just vanish, and if he'd wait for father to send them off training again or just give in to his impatience and slip out in the middle of the night.  
  
He was so excited he tripped in three muddy puddles before he got back to the city, and had to leave off of his moving plans for a while, as he figured out how to sneak back in without mother noticing how filthy he was and forcing a bath on him.  
  
 _'Ugh, baths,'_ he thought with a cringe. _'I bet Gon doesn't take unnecessary baths.'_ It was just another reason he couldn't wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. =D Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
